A Different Life
by Kayla Walsh
Summary: Harry has a different life
1. Chapter 1

A Different Life

Chapter one

Harry James Potter was a child of great talent and a child with a horrible past. At just the age of 2 and a half years he was being treated like the runt of the litter, uncared for, unloved and unwanted. He had learned not to scream and cry because no-one would come or they would shout and call him a freak. So far his little life at number 4 Privet Drive had been nothing but a very vivid nightmare, at least that's what Harry would fall asleep hoping every night was just the same, he was cold, hungry, needed a nappy change and frightened, he remembered his mummy and daddy who had cared for him and loved him, he wished more than anyone he could have that again. To be cared for, to be loved and to be wanted.

That very same night one Severus Snape lay in his chambers thinking of the only person he ever loved, Lilly Evans, and their son that he could never claim as his own. Known by so many people as Harry James Potter but always known to him as Harry James Severus Evans-Snape. The only people who had known of this was himself, Lilly and a healer at St. Mungos. Severus couldn't help feeling that apart of him was missing aside from Lilly. He had spent restless hours thinking about the slip of paper that proved Harry was his son and he wished so much to claim him as his own. This night Severus made a decision that would change not only his life but that of his little boy as well.

Two evenings later Severus made his way to number 4 Privet drive with the guardianship papers for one Harry James Severus Evans-Snape also know as Harry James Potter. He was finally going to claim his little boy as his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The greeting from the Dursleys was far from pleasant however when they found out they no longer had to care for the child that was so rudely dumped on their doorstep around a year ago they were more than happy to sign the papers of and have nothing to do with him ever again.

Severus Snape was appalled at the state his child was in, bruises covering near to all his skin where he had obviously been abused, a very full nappy that hadn't been changed in probably over a week giving him a severe and painful rash, suffering malnutrition and terrified of anyone who tried to go near him. After some coaxing and reassuring that he would not hurt him and he would be safe soon, Harry clambered awkwardly into his arms, he moved like he had very bad tummy pain. Severus instantly told himself that medical attention should be sought out. Before going anywhere however Severus was seeing red, muggles had treated his son like a piece of dirt and they would not get off lightly.

After leaving Privet Drive he went straight to Poppy Pomfrey the school healer from when he attended there and where she still worked. On arrival everyone was shocked to say the least on finding out that Harry Potter was not Harry Potter at all and with the way his so called family had treated him. Poppy ran several diagnostic spells discovering a severe nappy rash with traces of infection starting, a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. The broken ribs was causing the little child pain and the concussion was causing him to feel highly nauseous. For fear of getting told off and shouted at Harry did not say anything however sometimes actions said more than words and his poor tummy couldn't take the assault of the nausea, he quickly leaned over the side of his extremely large bed and threw up what little he had in his tummy quickly turning to dry heaves when there was nothing left inside. Severus wasn't quite sure how to help him feel better so he rubbed soothing circles over his back, when Harry had finished retching he was slightly hesitant at the touch from Severus but he had to admit to himself it did make him feel slightly better so Harry moved into his lap and curled up silently crying.

Poppy fetched some potions to help ease the nausea and pain for Harry, who once knew they would make him feel better he took them easily despite the horrid taste. Within less than 10 minuets of taking the potions Harry was curled up in Severus' lap asleep and he slept easy for the 1st time in over a year, the whole time wishing this wasn't a dream. He finally felt cared for, loved and wanted once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some time later Harry woke up in the arms of the man that had taken him away from the nasty people and he felt safe, a little sore and his nappy felt a little full, he didn't know what to do but he looked up to the man that held him, he was awake and watching him.

"Hey little buddy, how are feeling?"

Harry didn't know what to think so he just pointed at his nappy in reply

"You need a clean nappy? Let's get you all cleaned up then shall we?"

Harry nodded to both questions as they were asked and he was gently laid on his back, had his little trousers taken down and his nappy then untabbed and replaced with a new one. Harry felt much better after his nappy change although still quite tired and sick again. He did like this man. Harry snuggled back in his lap again and fell asleep once more.

The next time Harry woke up the man was gone and there was an elderly lady sat by his bed, she smiled fondly at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm Minerva, Daddy will be back soon he's just gone to the toilet and asked me to watch you"

Harry understood very well by the lady Minva called the man daddy, Harry wondered if he was lucky for a change and got to have 2 daddy's. He looked at the lady carefully and slowly let a smile spread across his face for her, she was nice as well and so was the lady that gave him that medicine to make him feel better even though it tasted nasty. Harry felt that he may be able to feel happy now. Severus re-entered the room that Poppy had charmed for him, there was flying baby dragons of all colours on the walls, some breathing fire, other's playing and some watching the people in the room as the day went by. Harry jumped up on to his little feet upon seeing Severus and shouted quietly

"Daddy?"

Severus felt a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before. He knew now for definite the thing he felt like was missing before no longer feels that way, it was his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Severus had another room added to his chambers that he personally decorated himself, he put up glowing stars on the ceiling and painted the room a light blue with some magical animals that the child had shown an interest in, mainly baby dragons and hippogriffs flying around playing together. He purchased a cotbed as he was still to small for a regular bed yet, a changing table he had in the corner for when Harry needed a new nappy, he had thought that the child should be able to use a potty by now but with everything the little mite has been through he would wait until Harry felt a little more comfortable with things, he had also purchased a whole new wardrobe for him as well as lots of children's books and plenty of toys for him to play with.

Harry had been feeling a little better, he was staying awake more and even talking a little bit, he had been given a yellow stuffed baby dragon to play with that he never let go for anyone. Harry wasn't sure where he would go after he left the dragon room but he knew he definitely didn't want to go to his poor excuse of a home he had.

Severus came to collect Harry that evening. He asked quietly

"Are you ready to come home with me little buddy?"

Harry stared but also smiled and nodded slowly, Severus smiled back and carried him down to his chambers, Harry still wasn't quite well yet and needed a bit more care before he could go running around.

Harry wanted to sleep but also felt wide awake as he awaited to see what awaited him where they were going, they walked down several staircases and the last one led down into a dark and cold area, Harry started to feel scared, he didn't like the dark. They then approached a portrait similar to the ones they had passed before and stopped.

Severus muttered the password and the portrait opened slowly, they stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I start I would just like to say I am highly sorry for such the delay

As Severus stepped into the hall Harry lifted his head from his father's shoulder and was surprised by how comfortable it now felt especially just coming from somewhere so dark and cold, the hallway was a satin like green with gold at the top of the walls it was so beatiful. Harry took in the colours as they slowly walked down the hallway relaxing contently feeling safer than ever. The sitting area was a warm brown with the same green colour as the hall for the skirting and borders, there was also a mesmerising fireplace framed with the green aswell, looking around sighing quietly to himself Harry rested his head back on the shoulder inches away. As he turned his head slowly he tensed as he saw the closed doors around him.  
>"Hey it's ok little man, I have a surprise for you"<p>

Severus felt Harry's nappy dampen slightly as he reached for the door handle, hoping it was from excitement. Slowly opening the door and stepping inside, Harry peeked up over the shoulder he had taken to hiding behind, not sure what to expect but sure he wasn't expecting this. Severus set him down in the middle of the room and watched as the boy in front of him looked around in glee.

Harry watched as the baby dragons and hippogriffs swirled around on his wall, slowly spinning in circles he giggled and touched the wall paper jumping when a dragon imitated licking his hand, giggling again he turned to his father with the widest smile he could muster. Seeing his child happy warmed Severus' heart to the max and he could feel his eyes start to water slightly.

They stayed for a little while playing with some of the toys Harry had found however was quite hesitant until he saw it was ok to play still clutching the little yellow dragon in one hand the whole time, as the time passed Harry began to yawn not going unnoticed by Severus, he smiled to himself before picking up his child to change him and lay him in his cot, Harry wasd fast asleep before Severus had even finished cleaning up the room, tucking him in and kissing his forehead, he silently switched on the baby monitor and retreated to his own room to catch some much needed sleep.


End file.
